Strike Too
Strike Two is the sixth episode of Season 3 of The King of Queens, also the 56th overall episode in the series. Written by Leonard R.Garner, Jr., the episode, which was directed by David Bickel, first aired on CBS-TV on November 6, 2000. It is the second part of a three part story. Synopsis It's the second week of the IPS strike, so Doug gets a job as a substitute teacher. Storyline It is week two of the IPS strike, and Doug still has not gotten a job. To get back on his feet, his sister Stephanie get him a substitute teacher job at her school. However, it is a high school, and the kids are not so nice. Can Doug survive? Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Both Victor Williams, who's creited and larry Romano, who isn't, are absent from this episode. *The end credits during this episode parodies the end credits, and plays the theme song, to the Sidney Poitier film To Sir With Love. Goofs ;Continuity #While Stephanie sets up cones and talks with Doug about substitute teaching, she stops and faces him, looking distressed. In the next shot, as she turns away, she is smiling. #When Arthur comes in to talk to Doug at breakfast, Doug sits down and begins cutting his pancakes with a fork. The pancakes have nothing on them. In the next shot, while he is still cutting them, apples are now on top of the pancakes. ;Miscellaneous *Doug visits his sister at Rockefeller Junior High, but when Doug substitute teaches there, the students are clearly much older than junior highers. Scene excerpt from "Strike Too" ;Quotes ---- *'Arthur:' I admire you so much, right now, it's actually bordering on lust. ---- Connections ;References *''To Sir, with Love'' (1967 film) - title song referenced *''Welcome Back, Kotter'' (1970's ABC-TV Series) - The theme music from the series, "Welcome Back" plays as Doug walks the corridor. ;Spoofs *''Goodbye, Mr. Chips'' (1939 film) - Arthur says "Ah, there he is, Mr Chips" to Doug after he gets fired from his substitute teaching job. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Welcome Back'' (Welecome Back, Kotter TV series theme, uncredited) - Written and performed by John Sebastian *''To Sir, With Love'' (uncredited) - Lyrics by Don Black, Music by Mark London *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters *''Baby All My Life'' - Written by Josh Goldsmith & Cathy Yuspa, performed by Billy Vera & The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer (credited only) *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci Guest starring/Recurring cast *Ricki Lake as Stephanie Heffernan, Doug's sister *Al Pugliese as Mr. Vosk *Michael Yavnielli as Delivery Guy (as Michael Yavnieli) *Rachel Duncan as Liz *Jerry Ferrara as Joey *Kimi Reichenberg as Samantha *Ty Hodges as Ron (as Eric "Ty" Hodges) *Bobby DiVito as Janitor (as Bobby Divito) *Larry Newman as Teacher More external links Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes